Hogwarts: Behind the Scenes
by BananaLollypop
Summary: A collection of HCs ranging across the eras with both canon and non-canon ships. Please R&R! : Rated T because I'm paranoid XD
1. Jily

**AN: **So, this is the first of a collection of Headcanons I write for the various pages I admin on Facebook. This is a Jily HC, and is set during the first wizarding war. Not all of the details will be right, and any mistakes are my own as this is un-beta-d. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"James!" Lily screamed as the ceiling above him fell through. They were surrounded by Death Eaters, some of whom she had once considered friends at school. James looked up and dived to the side, as three of the seven Death Eaters around them got caught under the ceiling, which had now been reduced to rubble.

James dragged himself back up to stand back to back with Lily, both of them shooting spells in every direction, hoping to hit one of Voldemort's followers, whilst at the same time trying to dodge the spells being shot at them.

James hit one of the Death Eaters and laughed joyously at his success.

"Oh, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Lily said angrily through gritted teeth, still shooting spells, "So bloody typical of you, Potter."

"Oh, last naming me now, Evans?" James said, and Lily could practically hear the huge grin on his face, "And to answer your question: yes I am enjoying this. This is the first time I've got to spend time with you..."

"Yeah, nice try James," she said, withholding a cheer as she sent a Death Eater flying into the one remaining wall, unconscious; the Order were going to need a new base...

"What do you mean 'nice try'? Is it so hard to believe that I actually like you?!"

"Yes," Lily said bluntly, as James stupefied one of the two remaining Death Eaters.

James turned around to look at Lily disbelievingly, just in time to see her hit the last Death Eater with a spell he'd never heard of.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" The Death Eater in question fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but it was brilliant!" James said as Lily walked over to inspect her work. She recognised the person she had hit immediately; Severus' new best friend.

"Sorry, Sev," she murmured to herself. Despite hating him, Severus was still her best friend, and she almost regretted killing one of the only people he got along with.

"Lily," James said quietly, tapping her on the shoulder. She sighed agitatedly, before turning around, only to be met by the best kiss she'd ever had.

When James pulled away, Lily pulled him back, kissing him for a few more seconds.

"Ooo," they heard, "When did this happen?!" Lily and James laughed at Sirius' playful teasing.

"None of your business, Padfoot," James said, equally as playfully. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You two do know that there's a war going on here, right?" Sirius said, "So if you two are quite finished playing tonsil tennis, I have a different game. It's called kill the Death Eater, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" He ran off back around the corner, leaving James and Lily alone again.

"Lily..." James said, and Lily smiled at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I told you I liked you!"

Lily punched James' arm jokingly and grabbed his hand, before chasing after Sirius, dragging James along behind her.

* * *

**What did you think? Feel free to leave a review if you wish :) Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Snily

**AN: **I'm back! I'd like to say thanks to Al-Orange Ninja (AWESOME name by the way!) for following the story :) This next chapter is Snily, enjoy!

* * *

"I CAN'T Sev! I promised Mummy I wouldn't do it again!"

"But Lily! You're missing out on so much fun! Just do it once more, please!" Lily sighed, before picking up the stick Severus had found lying under the bridge in the stream. She screwed her face up with concentration, but smiled as leaves grew out of the end of the stick. Severus laughed joyously.

"LILY!" a voice screeched from the top of the hill, "YOU PROMISED! YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Tuney!" Lily said desperately, "Don't tell Mummy, please don't!"

"I have to, Lily, you can't do stuff when she's told you shouldn't!" Petunia ran off back in the direction of their house.

"Petunia!" Lily shouted after her, making to follow her, until Severus caught her hand.

"Please don't go Lily," he said softly.

"But she's going to tell..." Lily said desperately.

"So what?" he said, "She's only a muggle. She doesn't understand. And you'll be gone soon anyway. Only two more years and we'll be going to Hogwarts!" At this Lily smiled, and Severus led them over to their tree, the one that they either climbed or sat under, watching the clouds, or the leaves falling from above.

Severus started climbing quickly, Lily following him at a slightly slower, more hesitant pace. When they reached a branch near the top of the tree, they sat and talked until dusk, chatting about magic and Hogwarts and anything except Petunia and the muggle world.

When it was almost dusk, Lily turned to Severus, "I should be getting back..." she said regretfully, watching as his face fell. He sighed.

"Okay," he said sadly, waiting for her to climb down, before following her. They walked back to her house hand in hand, Lily turning around to smile and wave at Severus, before opening the door and disappearing inside, leaving Severus alone in the dark.

* * *

**I personally find it easier to write young Snily... :) What did you think? Throw me a review, leave a request for a ship/pairing (i do friendship too :D) that you'd like me to write! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :) **


	3. Nuna

**AN: **I'm back :) I don't think I've written anything this short before... XD This is a Nuna HC that I'm actually kind of proud of :) I hope you enjoy it..

* * *

As Harry, Hermione and Ron stood on the almost destroyed bridge holding hands, Neville and Luna came walking up behind them.

"Some good has come of this you know," Luna said dreamily, edging closer to Neville. He wrapped his hand around her waist grinning. He was with Luna, the girl he was crazy about.  
Luna smiled up at Neville, resting her head on his chest. She was doing one of the most normal things she'd ever done, with someone who had taken six years of having a hard life and had today shown that he really was a true Gryffindor.

The looks on the Golden Trio's faces made Neville grin even more, whilst Luna just kept up her dreamy state.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked, smiling slightly.

"About ten minutes ago," Neville said, laughing awkwardly.

"I've know for a while you know," Luna said, "That you like me I mean."

Neville looked down at her, her head still on his chest. "You what?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"The Nargles told me," she said, "They visit you often, then they visit me. It was nice to know, in all the madness in there, that there was someone fighting for me. It was like we were the original DA again, but this time it was more than friends."

The five of them stood there, looking at the ruins at Hogwarts, and, for the first time in his life, Neville REALLY felt appreciated, and Luna REALLY felt normal.

* * *

**What did you think? Feel free to drop me a review and let me know :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
